


Saicest

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Light Dom/sub, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Own Characters - Freeform, Pole Dancing, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Yuri, growls, sai - Freeform, saiyurimai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sai has met her male version, Yuri and his mates, female Gaster and Grillby.  One day, curiosity gets the better of them and they decide to see just how good they are to each other and to their mates.





	1. A First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).



Sai sighed softly, checking her phone for the hundredth time that night.   The hotel clock was a minute slow in comparison to the time on her phone she noted.  She was antsy, feeling full of butterflies.  It wasn’t that she was scared, though perhaps she was a little bit. Her mates knew what she was up to and fully supported her decision.  Heck they had even helped her out with her current outfit, hair and prepping.  Vixen had fussed and played with her hair for hours, trying to get the strands to fall in the perfect way.  Even Bucky had brought over some of her perfume to try, making sure that she was completed and dressed to the nines. 

Some… Poor Stretch had his hands full of jars and samples.  Sai chuckled at the expression on his face along with the sight of her mates’ as Bucky continuously offered her new and different scents to try.  It was her way of supporting Sai in any way that she could.  Her way of thanking Sai for offering her a place at the mansion. 

She couldn’t ask for better monsters or people to surround herself with.

There were so many people who simply didn’t understand.  If she had so many amazing friends and mates, why did she continue this “hunt” for more.  Why did she continue adding more to her collection?

To put it simply, she just couldn’t help herself.  Some called it greed, others speculated that she feared of becoming bored of the same person time after time.  The meaner ones might call it insecurity, that she needed to make sure that she was well looked after. 

But now, as she was waiting, her heart thundering in her chest, her breathing quick and deep, she knew what it was… it was this rush, this adrenaline that kept her coming back to the hunt.  The excitement of another first time. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

His voice sent a thrill running down Sai’s back.  Looking up she saw the familiar purple and red hair, hazel eyes.  Her genderbent twin, one that they had met up with days ago in the local shopping mall.  It was still so unreal to her.  How could one be so similar, but so different?  “Hey.  You had no difficulties finding the place?” she asked, standing up straight to greet him.

Yuri smiled warmly at her, taking her hand and looping it through his shoulder.  There was a faint scent of cologne around him.  “None.  The girls were just insisting that I look just so to impress you.” he chuckled.  “I even told them, ‘It’s me!  I know how to impress her in other ways!’ but they still insisted…” he said with a small wink at her.

Sai snorted.  So much like her own little family.  She noticed that his hair was tousled in a way that looked fashionable, but also looked like they were trying to make it look natural, his skin clear and glowing.  “They love you,” she said to him as he came up to the door of the hotel.

Their door.

“They do.” he smiled at her.  “I’m truly lucky to have found such amazing mates.”

“I was just thinking that about me.” Sai admitted, walking through the door.  There was the galaxy jacket thrown across the desk chair, an overnight back settled on the seat.  There were two frames on the desk.  One of Yuri, his hands wrapped around the two beautiful feminine monsters of his versions of Grillby and Gaster.  The other held the picture of an orange-clad female skeleton with her hand wrapped around the neck of a brunette male with brilliant blue eyes. 

The room itself was amazing, fit for royalty.  The covers were a rich brown and gold, the pillows cream coloured with gold threading.  “Wow,” Sai said, looking around, slowly taking everything in.

Yuri said nothing, instead he took the back of her hand and kissed it softly.  The very touch of his lips set her skin on fire.

Yes, it was this rush… this heat… she smiled at him, feeling a soft blush play across her cheeks.  She drew closer to him, her hands reaching out to cup his cheeks.   Rough stubble clung to his cheek bones.  It had been so long since she had felt facial hair.  Transfixed, she ran her fingers through it, following his facial bones. Yuri leaned in the touch, a hand coming out to gently touch her chin and follow it’s soft slope to her ear.  “Are you sure about this?” he asked one final time.

“I’m so sure.” Sai said, smiling and leaning close into him.

Smiling at her, he pulled her closer to him, capturing her into a deep, slow kiss.

Sai smiled, fingers still gently stroking his cheeks as she kissed him, taking her time and savouring the feel of everything.  Skin against skin, lips against lips, tongue to tongue.

Slowly they kissed, hands slowly feeling each other.  Hands running up and down back and waist, slowly climbing to chests, pressing ever closer.  The heat between them began to grow, the kiss becoming more heated. When they drew back slightly, both were flushed, slightly panting for breath.

But they didn’t stop there.

Yuri pulled her close into another world stopping kiss, pulling her close to him again before gripping her hips and picking her up.  Sensing what he wanted, Sai wrapped her legs around him, pressing tighter to him and slowly begin to trail kisses down his cheek and jaw as he walked them to the bed.

Gently he placed her on the bed, pushing her down.  His thumb trailed her mouth, feeling her full lips.  With a teasing smile, Sai gently nipped at it, grinning at the sharp gasp of surprise.  Grabbing his hand, she gently licked the tip of his thumb before dragging her teeth against it again.

His hands crept under her shirt, skillfully unbuckling her bra and cupping her breasts.  It was her turn to gasp as he gently pulled on her nipples, stroking the tender flesh.  “You’re so quiet,” he teased as he pressed close to her body, his mouth nipping at he neck, “I think I’ll make you squeal next, and then I'll make you do more than squeal.” He told her, pulling back to grin at her.

She was about to reply with another flirty remark when Yuri pressed against her and rubbed against her.  There was no denying the strain to his pants. Giving herself a moment to steady herself, she opened her legs slightly, letting him fall better between her legs, and hands gripping to his back.  He began to hump slowly against her, letting her feel his erection and him her warm dampness, but still protected by their clothing.

She moaned softly, pleasure beginning to flow through her viens, as he sped up his thrusts, humping faster and harder.  She wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself more to him and circling her hips.  Adding to the whole experience. He groaned, pressing closer to her, and continued, nipping at her neck and earlobe before suddenly pulling himself back.  She cried out in dis

Panting, he pulled her into his lap.  “If… If I had continued… we… well I would have made a mess of my pants.” He explained.  With a simple tug, he pulled Sai’s shirt and bra from her body, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling on it.  Sai cried out, scratching down his back.  Her knee found his neglected crotch and she began to gently rub against it.  Not enough to hurt him, but just enough to add to make him feel what she was feeling.  And it worked.  With a soft sigh, he released her breast from his mouth, pulling his t-shirt off in a smooth move – exposing the muscles below.

Sai’s hands instantly began to feel along the smooth planes of muscle on his chest and waist, feeling the soft ripple of his abdomen muscles.  “I had always wondered what I would look like as a guy,” Sai admitted, tweaking one of Yuri’s own nipples, “glad to see I look so hot.”

“I could say the same for you, sunshine,” he said, pulling her pants off her hips.  “Glad to know that, as a woman, I look just as sexy.”

Snorting, Sai reached down to his jeans, eagerly unbuckling and unzipping them.  With the soft whisper of cloth, he was completely exposed, as was she.

She took her time looking him over.  The hair on his chest rain down his stomach and to his groin, were red, few highlights of purple in them.  She resisted the urge to giggle as her hand reached out and stroked the trail of hair, knowing that her hair colour was just the opposite.

Ying and Yang.

“I can feel your wetness… I can’t hold back. I need you.” he said to her, urging her to kneel.  As she readjusted herself, he took a firm hold on his member, guiding to her slick entrance.  Sai felt his head just press into her before he stopped, letting her adjust to him and chose the pace.

She sat down, sliding his entire length into her, groaning as she felt her muscles shimmer around him.  Yuri seemed to need to bite back his own sounds, his rod twitching inside of her.  “Oh… you feel so good…” Sai whispered to him before rising again.

Yuri, who had just been adjusting to her heat, moaned as the heat was taken away.  Sai raised herself almost to the tip before sheathing herself on him again.  His hands floated to her waist and hips, slowly massaging the quivering muscles there, helping her raise herself.  His hips jerked randomly, filling her when she least expected it, and pulling out suddenly, setting her nerves on fire.

This was heaven.

Bending, Sai kissed him deeply, hands wrapping around his neck as she continued to slam herself deeper on him.  Pressing closer, Yuri nipped at her lips, growling teasingly to her.  “Perfect… oh stars Sai…” he whispered to her, “you’re so perfect…”

She giggled to him, taking the opportunity to bite his neck trailing one of her hands down his sweaty chest.  “Oh… but we already knew that we both were,” she teased him gently.

As punishment he gave her a hard thrust, hitting against her cervix.

It didn’t take too long before they were both so close to finishing.  Sai panted and moaned against his ear, her fingers never stilling, her hips circling and letting him hit all new areas inside of her.  Yuri’s thumb found her clit and, as he felt their impending orgasams, he began to rub in time to their thrusts.

Sai gave a small squeal as she came, feeling her body clamp tight around him and her juices drip from her body.  Yuri followed shortly after, hilting himself into her and filling her full of his seed.

Panting, they leaned against one another, hands still traveling and soothing, mouths gently kissing.

“Good to know that I am just as good as I thought I was.” Yuri said with a purr, pulling Sai down on top of him and wrapping his arms around her.

Sai snorted.  “Yes…” she breathed softly.  “Now, what do we call this?  Masturbation or…?”

“Saicest.  Let’s call it Saicest.” Yuri said, kissing her forehead.

Sai, too tired to argue, nodded and rested against him, her eyes slowly closing and her breathing deepening.  She couldn’t wait to go back home to her mates and friends and say just how well the experiment had gone over.


	2. Pole-Dancing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and his mates, along with Bert and Bee, have made their home at the mansion with Sai and everyone. Today they decided to try out a new kind of exercising...
> 
> Too bad they already have a favourite

The music was pumping hard and fast in the little room.  Sai grinned as she hauled herself up on the pole, swinging her body around effortlessly.  All those training days with Edge were really paying off.  Her body wasn’t just toned but it had serious muscle to it, and it looked amazing in her new outfit.  Her sport’s bra was the same shade of purple as her hair, and her black booty shorts showed off her ass perfectly.  She looked, and felt, like a million bucks.  Hooking her leg around the pole, she let her one hand free, slowly twirling, watching the other’s progress.

Yuri was to her left.  He smirked as he caught her eyes, effortlessly mimicking her moves.  His tight tank top rode up on him slightly, teasing her with a small strip of tan flesh.  Here was a man who knew how to take care of himself, and look good while doing it.  The hint of his abs winked at her, chasing the dark line of hair into unknown areas.  His shorts exposed his shapely calves…

Damn.  Sai would have never guessed seeing the male version of herself would be such a turn on.

To her left was a struggling Bucky.  She couldn’t quite get as high as Sai or Yuri, her hands constantly slipping and arms unable to maintain the position for very long.  She was biting her lip in concentration, trying her absolute hardest to mimic the others.  Her curls were plastered to her scalp, the sweat running down her face.

Her own male counterpart was struggling just as badly.  Just as Sai turned to look at him, there was a little thump.  The young man was sitting on his ass beside the pole, looking slightly dazed. 

Yuri snorted, carefully sliding down the pole in order to check over his friend.  “Dude, you ok?” he asked, offering a hand out to him. Sai slid down her own pole, clicking the remote that was clipped to her shorts and pausing the video.  They had been trying to follow an informative video that had been posted online about pole dancing.  For _whatever_ the reason, their respective mates did not want them taking lessons from an actual instructor.  Sai had a couple different explanations in mind to why but she didn’t mind.  Learning with each other was just as fun, and a lot less formal.

The male Bucky, or Bert as they had taken to calling him, grinned as he took his hand.  “I think just my pride is broken.” He admitted, groaning as Yuri helped him up.  “I just can’t get manipulate my body as you guys can.”

There was a squeaking sound as Bucky lost her own grip on the pole, landing heavy on the ground though not on her ass as Bert had.  Sai sighed theatrically and shook her head. 

“Hey, it is hard trying to lift something like our body weight.” Bucky huffed at her, fake glaring at Sai and then at Yuri who snorted.

 “I would have thought that the two of you would have been better than this us.” Sai teased, placing her hands on her hips.  “You two have are both so little and weigh less than we do.”

Yuri chuckled, ruffling Bert’s hair.  “You both have less weight to carry around the pole than us.  How are both so bad? I thought you guys were in better shape than us.”

Both Bert and Bucky flushed.  “Fast metabolism…” Bucky muttered, looking away.

Sai tsked teasingly.  Her friend’s metabolism was something that she had been ‘jealous’ of since she had first met the little brunette.  “What are you going to do when that slows down?  I’ve seen the amount of chocolate and chicken wings you eat, Bucky… maybe you should train with Edge and Blue more.”

“Oh, don’t say that!” Bucky exclaimed.

Bert too looked terrified.  “Please no. You’ll summon them,” he said.

Both Sai and Yuri had to giggle at their friends’ horrified expressions. They were both so easy and fun to tease.  “I can see how Stretch and Bee like them so much.  As much as we tease the Papyruses for being lazy, Bucky and Bert are just as bad!”

“Oh, you guys are just too much…” Bucky said, waving her finger at the two of them.  “I gotta…” she winced as she took a step.  “Oh ok.  Ow, that hurt.”

Bert bent close to Bucky.  “Your ankle is slightly inflamed,” Bert said. “It might be a sprain… you should probably get some ice on that, elevate it before it becomes worse.”

Sai opened her mouth to joke with them, say that they were just faking it when she too looked at Bucky’s ankle.  Bert wasn’t kidding.  It looked very red and had already increased in size.  “Yes.  I agree with Bert.  Go home, rest and get better.  We’ll continue our lesson later. Now,” she grinned at the two.  “Is Bert taking you home?” she asked her teasingly, winking at them. 

Both she and Yuri had been curious to see if Bucky and Bert would attempt the same experiment that they had done.  After all, it was a chance to see how good the other was in bed, right?  But true to Bucky’s nature, the answer was a definite no.  Sure, Bucky and Bert were close, but they weren’t that type of close.  They were the type of close to be friends, but nothing more… it probably helped that the two of them were absolutely smitten, head over heels, for their respective skeleton mate.

Bert shook his head, opening his mouth to answer when he was interrupted.  “Nah, the two of them are taking the orange express to the nearest couch to rest.” Stretch and his female counterpart, Bee, stood in the doorway.  Bucky’s soul probably summoned them when she realized that she was hurt. 

Stretch came over to Bucky, picking her up like a princess in his arms, making the little brunette blush slightly.  Bert walked over to Bee and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.  Sai could make a joke about Bucky or Bert riding the Orange Express but, seeing how concerned the skeletons were looking over Bucky, she decided it wasn’t the time, or place for it.  Instead, she waved goodbye at them.  “Have a good rest guys,” she told them.  “I’ll see you at supper!”

They watched the door slam shut behind the others before sighing slightly.  “That wasn’t how I intended this lesson to go,” Sai told Yuri sadly.

“Perhaps after a rest, Bucky would be feeling better,” Yuri said.  “And then we can continue the lessons together after they get some strength. I think their mates would appreciate the show.”

Snorting, Sai nodded.  “I’ll have to get her to practice with Edge and Blue more,” she said, thinking of the boot camp style training that Edge had her doing.

“Have to add Bert to that list, too,” Yuri said, shaking his head.  “I am so disappointed in his abilities.” He chuckled.

“So then how about we continue?” Sai asked, waving the remote at him.  Yuri nodded his consent and stuck his pose by his pole. 

The music begins again, the thumping beat filling the little studio.  Sai and Yuri immediately jumped to the poles.  Sai smiled, feeling her body stretching and lifting, feeling effortless as she lifted herself up. Spinning around, she outstretched her leg, feeling and loving the slight burn in her thighs.

She smiled watching Yuri move.  He made the moves look effortless.  Dancing and twirling around the pole like the moves were designed for him, like he brought them to life.  She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him.  Muscles rippling under his tan skin, sweat slowly tracing his skin. It was like every romance novel she ever read, magnificent and utterly dreamy.  Her heart was thumping in her chest, just like that first time.  He looked so hot…

“Sai… Sai.” Blinking she suddenly came back to herself.  Yuri was looking at her oddly, a smug look on his face.  “Sai, you stopped dancing.  And you’re drooling.”

Oh shit.  Dazed slightly she wiped at her mouth.  Oh hell, she totally was.  Eyeing Yuri, she saw that cocky look on his face. 

Well, he could already tell what was going on in her mind.

“Sorry, Yuri.  I just couldn’t help it.  I happened to be enjoying the show.” she said, winking at him.

Yuri blinked at her, confused.  He hadn’t been expecting the flirt.  Grinning, she came close to him, resting her hand on his chest.  It was just as muscled as she remembered.  “It was an excellent show.” she teased.  “The spotlight on your gleaming muscles, you owned that pole…

“Feel like an encore?” she asked, purring, as she leaned in to kiss him.

He did nothing at first, causing Sai to worry, thinking that she had misread him.  That perhaps he didn’t want this.  But then his hands crept to her waist, pulling her close to him.  His lips slowly moved with hers, deepening the kiss slowly, his tongue sliding against hers. His hands sprayed over her ass, gently squeezing her curves, fingers teasing the very edge of her shorts.  They broke apart a moment for air, Yuri grinning down at her, a confident smirk on his face.

“Oh, I think that it is high time that we had a little encore.” Yuri purred, spinning her around and pressing close to her.

Sai gasped as she pressed her hands against the cool mirror.  Looking into it she could see her own reflection.  Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes hazy.  Yuri purred, his head nestling into her neck.  “Look at how you look.  You look so aroused… so eager. Just from a single kiss?” He nipped at her ear, growling lowly in her ear.  His voice was deeper than it was normally.  Stars, he was bringing out all the stops now, wasn’t he?  “Are you that hungry for me?” His hands slowly travelled down her body, tracing imaginary lines down her body.  “Are you hungry, baby girl?”  She shivered slightly, groaning as his voice and growl hit her right in her kinks.  “Nah uh… You need to use your words first.  Didn’t your master teach you some manners?” he purred, kissing her neck.  “Now, tell me.  Are you hungry for more?”

“Yes,” she whispered, watched as his eyes hungrily travelled over her in the mirror.  “Yes. I need more…”

“That’s not how you ask me properly.  Come on, sugar.  Like we went over.” he prompted, gripping her hips and bumping against her ass cheeks.

She whimpered.  He was just beginning to grow hard and it was making her so hot and bothered.  “Please daddy.  Please, can I have more?”

There was a flash of triumph in his hazel eyes.  “Good girl,” he purred, kissing the little mark he had left on her neck.  “But first, I need you to do something for daddy.”

Whimpering slightly, she looked up at him.  “What…?” she yelped as he pulled her around to face him again, gently pushing her to her knees. Sai’s flushed increased tenfold when she realized that she was looking straight at a promising bulge.

“You know what to do, sweetheart.” he purred.  “Make daddy’s cock all wet for him?  He doesn’t want to hurt you when he penetrates you.”

Sai whimpered slightly.  The look in his eyes made her shiver and, if she was telling the truth, more than a little eager.  Reaching up, she pulled down the front of his shorts.  Finally springing his cock free. It was a little odd seeing a flesh-and-blood cock after sleeping with her mates. Biting her lip, she eyed it carefully. It wasn’t of ecto-magic… His fingers slipped between the strands of her hair, guiding her to him.  “Open wide, little one.  Daddy needs this too.”

Murmuring slightly, Sai took his cock in her hands.  Pumping it, she listened to the slight sounds that escaped him.  It was when he looked down at her again, an order obviously on his lips, that she took him in her mouth.  Slowly, she took her time, trying to draw out more of the quiet noises from him.

She took just the tip first, murmuring softly around him.  Tongue lapped at him, lips wrapping around him tightly, much like a lollipop. Her fingers still stroking, tracing the gentle curve of him.  An idea entering her mind, she quickly licked up and down his entire length before taking him in her mouth again.  He groaned as the warm, wetness returned.  Slowly she took more of him in her mouth.  Savouring the moment, her hand gently twisting around him.  Yuri was making such interesting sounds.  Primal grunts escaped his mouth, his fingers tightening in her hair.  She pulled back, sweet and slow, her teeth scraping against his rod, her other hand finding their way down the front of her warm, damp shorts.

“That’s enough,” he ordered, pulling her up.

She whimpered at the loss but gasped as he turned her around, making her face the mirror.  Oh, he couldn’t make her watch that… could he? “Yuri?”

There was a stern slap to her behind.  “What do you call me?” he asked, eyes flashing around her hair.

“Daddy…” she whispered.  “Daddy… I…”

“You’re not allowed to take your eyes off of us,” Yuri ordered.  His hands crept to her little sports bra, pushing it up, exposing her breasts.  She whined softly as his hands groped at her soft mounds, teasing her nipples between her fingers.  “Your eyes must remain straight ahead at all times.”  Leaving her breasts, his hands travelled down her front, pulling the shorts from her body. 

Whimpering slightly, Sai felt his cock press between her legs, rubbing through her slit.  And, in the mirror, oh lord.  Her knees went weak watching the head of his cock between her legs.  Oh… he was definitely ready now… “Daddy, you’re so thick…” she whispered.

“Hush, baby,” he whispered to her, hands finding their way to her hips again.  “It will fit perfectly… just spread your pretty legs a little more.  Let daddy in your special area.”

Oh, stars. Yuri knew exactly how to play up the daddy kink, make her weak in the knees.  Whining slightly, need overwhelming her senses, Sai braced herself against the mirror, spreading her thighs for him.

“What a good girl.” He whispered to her.  Readjusting himself, he tightly gripped her hips.  In a smooth movement, he sheathed himself deep inside of her.   He let out a deep guttural grunt, savouring her heat.  Gasping, Sai looked in the mirror, feeling him spread her most intimate walls.  Her expression… damn.  Flushed cheeks with watery eyes, her mouth gasping in pleasure.  Was this how the rest of her mates saw her?

“I’m going to move now,” Yuri whispered.  Before Sai could respond, he had pulled back, thrusting deep inside of her again.  Her slick chambers made it easy for him to move, thrusting smoothly.  She whined softly, feeling him nick nerves deep inside of her.  Lord, how was he so good?  As his rhythm settled, Sai opened her eyes again (when did they close?).  God, that was such a good sight.  Him behind, pressing close to her, thrusting evenly into her.  Her breasts swayed slightly with his thrusts, making her mewl with their sensitivity.  She felt her pussy clench tight around him, her juices slowly escaping her.  Her eyes closed again, unable to take the sight much more.

And who knew that they very sight of her being taken would excite her so much?

His hand firmly grasped her thigh, raising it, allowing him to thrust deeper into her.  “Stars, do you hear the noises you make?  Can you smell your musk?  Like the finest of perfumes….” He whispered to her, kissing her shoulders and down her back.  Moaning, she pressed back against him, loving how he felt.

“Yu… Daddy… keep going…” she gently pleaded, her eyes opening slightly to look at him.  His skin was flushed but still very much in control.  Panting slightly, his eyes flashed with mischief.

“You like it when Daddy takes you like this… when he forces you to watch and see what the others see?” he grinned, licking her neck.  “Good… cause daddy is going to make you come.  Daddy will help you feel the pleasure that you only dreamed of.”  He began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster into her. 

Mewling, she circled her hips, letting him sink deeper and hit new areas.  “Hm… daddy, you feel so good…. So good…”

As she watched, Yuri smiled, nuzzling through her hair to find her hair.  “Is that so?  Let me tell you, hun,” he gave a particularly hard thrust, making her squeak, “let me tell you, that you feel absolutely incredible.  So wet, so tight… your pussy greedily swallowing me up… I bet that you want my come deep inside of you?  Would you like that?  Do you want daddy to fill you up?  Fill you full of my come?  Then we can watch it drip out of you together…”

Sai shuddered, her flush increasing at just the thought.  “Yes…” she whispered to him.  “Yes…”

A hand found its way around her neck, gently squeezing as Yuri gave another hard thrust inside of her.  “Now, now.  Daddy doesn’t want to punish you.  Daddy wants to give you pleasure… but if you keep being bad, daddy will be forced to punish you.  Do you understand?” Sai mewled again, nodding frantically.  “Good girl… now… now do you want to be filled by daddy?” he asked again.

The smug bastard already knew the answer.  But she was too needy and horny to care anymore.

“Yes… please daddy, I need you to fill me.  Fill me full!  I need you!  I need it!” Sai cried out, panting.  How could he make her feel like this?

A hand firmly grasped her chin and pulled her face up to the mirror.  “Well then look in the mirror.  Watch as I fill you… watch as you face crumples with pleasure.” Yuri ordered.

“But, daddy….”

Yuri’s grip was unrelenting.  “Look in the mirror, Sai.” He ordered, using her real name.

With a whimper, Sai’s eyes opened again.  Just in time to watch Yuri take a few stuttering, hard, and deep thrusts in her, feeling as his come filled her.  Mewling she watched as his mess slowly dripped out of out of, feeling the stickiness escape down her thighs…

He gave a gentle bite to her shoulder.  “Good girl… now.  Come.” He ordered, one of his hands coming up to gently pinch her nipple.

With a loud gasp, Sai’s pleasure was pushed over the edge.  “OH YES! DADDY!” she exclaimed, feeling her body clamp tight around him like a vice.  Shivers and feelings of euphoria ran through her body and her legs trembled.  She sagged forward, resting her forehead on the cool mirror.  “Oh stars…” she whispered.

Yuri carefully released her leg, pulling out of her.  She gave a whine at the loss of him, feeling his spunk beginning to slowly escape her passage.  “Sai?  Sai, how do you feel?” he asked her worriedly.  His hands palmed at her back, massaging the muscles.  “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asked.

Groaning at the sweet touches, Sai shook her head.  “No… no, you were absolutely perfect, Yuri.” She said, glancing at him and smiling.

Yuri was still looking over her.  Gone was the hard and fast daddy dom.  Here was the caring dominant, one looking after his sub… Sai smiled to herself.  He was something else.

“How about I help you lay down for a bit and get you some water?” he asked her.

Laying down sounded lovely.  And water?  How did he know that her throat was poached drier than Edge’s lasagna?  “That sounds so good,” Sai admitted, smiling at him.

Hands wrapped around her waist, leading Sai to one of the benches in the studio.  He lay her down carefully on it, covering her up with a nearby blanket, his own sweater used as her pillow.  “I’ll be right back, Sai,” he promised.  “Just relax here.”

His footsteps faded away as Sai’s eyes slipped shut, a gentle and satisfied smile playing on her face.  Before he came back, she was fast asleep.

* * * * *

Gaster watched as the male version of Sai walked to the nearby water fountain, filling a water bottle for her.  He smiled, slightly more at ease.

“I told you that he was good,” his female counterpart said, a pale purple flush on her cheeks.  “He always looks after us… I do have first-hand experience.” She said.

Gaster chuckled.  “I know Wings, but I was still wanted to watch.  Not just for Sai’s basic safety.” Wings huffed at him, folding her hands across her chest.  “Besides, you can’t play innocent with me.  I know you, just as much as I know myself.  You too were curious to how it would play out too.  I can tell.” Gaster smirked as the flush spread across her cheekbones and she attempted to sputter out some excuse or another.  He knew he was right.

After all, she wouldn’t have been palming herself as they watched the unsuspecting couple if she wasn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos or comment!


End file.
